1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for sharing access to an access point, more particularly to a method for sharing access to a wireless LAN access point.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently many electronic devices are connectible to a wireless local area network access point (WLAN AP).
In general, coupling an electronic device to a WLAN AP includes the steps of:
1. configuring the electronic device to search for WLAN access points close to the electronic device;
2. configuring the electronic device to select one of the WLAN access points for connecting thereto;
3. when the selected WLAN AP is protected with a password, the electronic device is required to send a legitimate password to the WLAN AP for verification; and
4. after the WLAN AP receives and verifies the legitimate password, the electronic device may connect to the WLAN AP.
It is noted from the aforementioned steps that when it is intended for an electronic device to connect to a WLAN AP, the electronic device is required to obtain the legitimate password in advance, and the WLAN AP verifies each electronic device so as to determine whether a legitimate connection can be established with the corresponding electronic device. Therefore, as the number of electronic devices that legitimately connect to the WLAN AP gets larger, a risk of password leakage also gets higher. Moreover, when the legitimate pas sword for the WLAN AP is updated, each of the electronic devices that may legitimately connect to the WLAN AP is required to obtain the updated legitimate password so as to be able to connect normally to the WLAN AP. However, in this way, a relatively high management cost of the WLAN AP is incurred.